Ring Man
is a combat Robot Master that was created by Doctor Mikhail Cossack specifically to terminate Mega Man in Mega Man 4. Ring Man is a great strategist and is confident in his abilities. His main weapon is the Ring Boomerang, a ring-shaped boomerang with high penetration power that can be thrown at any angle and can travel any distance. Ring Man also appeared as a boss in Mega Man IV. He has cameo appearances in the museum stage of Mega Man 7 and as data of the Weapons Archive in Mega Man 10, where his data is weak against Solar Man's Solar Blaze and Punk's Screw Crusher. Strategy ''Mega Man 4'' Even though Ring Man's attack pattern is somewhat simple, both him and his rings are very fast and hard to dodge. He will start the battle by throwing a Ring Boomerang straight forward. He will then jump up and throw another, the previous Ring Boomerang now returning to him. Then he'll land, run at Mega Man, and throw another boomerang before running back to the other side to repeat the pattern. The battle requires constant movement and good timing, especially hard considering Ring Man is a fast opponent. His weakness is the Pharaoh Shot. Data Mega Man & Bass CD data Stage enemies Enemies in Ring Man's stage: *Garyoby *Kabatoncue (Not present in the Game Boy version.) *Mono Roader *Ring Ring *Wall Blaster *Whopper Damage Data Chart Amount of damage in units that Ring Man receives from each Special Weapon in Mega Man 4. *For the Mega Buster and Pharaoh Shot, the first digit is when the weapon is fired normally and the second is when it is fully charged. Other media Mega Man Ring Man appeared in the episodes Mega-Pinocchio and Bad Day At Peril Park from Ruby-Spears' Mega Man animated series. In the cartoon, Ring Man doesn't have a left hand and he makes Ring Boomerangs appear from the top of his head. In Mega-Pinocchio, Ring Man, Cut Man and Guts Man attack Dr. Petto's laboratory and are stopped by Mega Man, Ring Man being defeated by Rush when he took a returning Ring Boomerang. Later, Dr. Light beats up and knocks down Ring Man with a mechanical hand to escape the trash compactor in his laboratory. He later returns in Bad Day At Peril Park, where he attacks the heroes using an Air Raider and his Ring Boomerangs, taking out one of their engines. He was then stopped by Mega Man atop the Rush Jet, being shot down over the sea. He was last seen swimming in the water after crash-landing. Mega Man Megamix In the manga, Ring Man was created by Dr. Cossack as a police robot to counteract the increasing amount of crime involving robots, having enhanced abilities to be able to deal with a wide variety of robots. His main weapon, the Ring Boomerang, was design with a ring shape to make it easy to hold and avoid fatally injuring human culprits. Due to this safety-conscious design, Ring Man does not have to worry about inadvertently breaking any of the Three Laws of Robotics. In order to fight Mega Man, all of his safety settings were removed, but he was still defeated. After the events of Mega Man 4, Skull Man was reactivated by Dr. Wily and goes after Cossack, attacking his citadel, but Cossack wasn't present. Ring Man is damaged in the attack and he travels to Dr. Light's laboratory to ask for help, but Cossack was captured by Skull Man during a broadcast at the time he arrived, and he collapses. Dr. Light repairs Ring Man and later he goes after Mega Man and the others to help rescue Cossack, and defeats Dust Man, who was taken during the attack on Cossack's home along Pharaoh Man and Drill Man. After defeating the three robots, Bright Man repairs them and Cossack's seven robots fight against Skull Man along Mega Man. Mega Man manages to defeat Skull Man, who apologies and asks Cossack to never create a combat robot like him again, and is deactivated. In Mega Man Gigamix, Ring Man and Cossack's other six robots appear to help Mega Man in the battle against the Stardroids, and they defeat Uranus by attacking him together. Later, Ring Man faces Pluto alone and has difficulty during the battle due to Pluto's high speed, but is able to defeat him. Other appearances Ring Man also appeared in the manga Rockman 4, Rockman 4Koma Great March and Rockman Battle & Chase. Gallery MM4-RingMan.jpg|Ring Man's Mega Man 4 artwork. Ringconcept.jpg|Ring Man's original concept art by Hiromi Uchida. MM7Museum4.png|Ring Man's cameo appearance in Mega Man 7. No029ringman.jpg|Ring Man in the Mega Man cartoon show. RingMegamix.png|Ring Man in Mega Man Megamix. RingmanNP.jpg|Ring Man from Nintendo Power magazine. Ring Man(1).jpg|Ring Man + Ring Boomerang figure Trivia *Ring Man appears as No. 28 (DWN-028) in the credits of Mega Man 4. This is Pharaoh Man's number, who appears with Toad Man's number, who appears with Ring Man's number. *In Megamix and Gigamix, Ring Man is shown to wear a trenchcoat and hat when on duty as a policebot, reminiscent of iconic fictional Inspectors. *Part of the music played during the battle between the Flutter and the Gesellschaft in Mega Man Legends is similar to Ring Man's stage music. *Excluding the Special Stage from Mega Man 9, Ring Man's stage contains the most mini bosses in any stage of the Mega Man franchise (4). *Ring Man does not like children because kids have been known to play with and sometimes choke on rings, and can even lose them sometimes. *Ring Man, being the first robot conned to be built specifically for destroying Mega Man, can be, in a sense, labelled as the first Mega Man Killer. Category:Robot Masters Category:Mega Man 4 bosses Category:Mega Man IV bosses Category:Robots made by Dr. Cossack